


Neon Kitsune

by flaminpumpkin



Series: OsaSuna Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2, Food Truck, M/M, No Beta, OsaSuna Week, Osamu is a mess, Street/Food, Suna is way too smug, how do i even tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: After a slow evening working in his food truck, Miya Osamu decides to call it a night a bit earlier than usual. That was without counting on a handsome customer showing up.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Neon Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> OsaSuna Week Day 2  
> Tier 2 : Street Food / Neon
> 
> Same as always, I apologize for any mischaracterization and spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> I don't really have anything to say about this one except I hope you'll enjoy!! ^^

Tonight was a slow night, Osamu thought as he absentmindedly watched people walk by. It was a Friday night and he was stationed on a busy street but, strangely enough, the number of people stopping by his food truck had been pretty low. His eyes drifted to the clock he kept above the counter. A quarter to eleven. _Alright, another thirty minutes and I’ll call it a night._ He was exhausted and, honestly, he didn’t think closing a bit earlier would do him that much wrong, not with how many customers he’d had so far. Letting out a long suffering sigh, he rubbed a hand down his face and took off his cap. Maybe some fresh air would help him stay awake until it’s time to close up. 

Untying his apron and bunching it up to throw it to the side along his cap, he grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge and a mall folding stool. As he opened the door, a rush a warm air hit him in the face. _So much for having some “fresh air”_ , he thought with a huff, but still, he jumped down and sat himself on the small stool. The air outside was pretty warm given the fact that it was summer and he was in the middle of Tokyo but it was still better than staying cramped up in the truck, even if it had air conditioning.

The city outside was still buzzing with life. People taking a night walk, tourists visiting, groups of friends wandering around, employees from the other stores in the vicinity taking their break or closing for the night. There was also a lot of people going to parties. Osamu had heard a lot of them passing by, talking about partying and summer break. Which made him think, with all these people out partying, he hadn’t seen Suna yet. The engineering student liked to go out and had made a habit of passing by before going out in addition of coming to eat lunch at Onigiri Miya four times a week. _Vodka on an empty stomach is not something I want to repeat_ , the brunette had said once when Osamu had asked him. The young man stifled a smile as he reminisced how Suna’s pretty face had contorted in disgust at the memories of a, without a doubt, unforgettable night. 

He liked Suna. Quite a lot actually. The first time Osamu had met him was on his first day working in his food truck the year before, around the beginning of fall. He had watched him trudge towards his truck lackadaisically, slouched, watching his phone with a blank expression. When it had been his turn to order, the taller male had stayed silent for a good ten seconds, blinking several times as he stared at Osamu. The young man would’ve thought he was high if it wasn’t for this calculating glint in those greenish, hooded eyes. Osamu remembered with a small huff how Suna had apologized profusely, faint blush on his cheeks, bought three umeboshi onigiris and all but fled after thanking him. Needless to say he’d been surprised when the brunette had showed up again the next and, again, the day after that. But it had been a pleasant surprise. Suna _was_ pretty easy on the eyes and after a few times, Osamu had also discovered he was nice to talk to. He had never been much of a talker – Atsumu was the chatty twin – and Suna hadn’t seem like one either but, somehow, conversation had flowed easily between the two. 

Fast forward to almost a year later and the two of them were, dare he say, friends. And Osamu harbored a giant crush on his handsome regular, despite himself. 

He let out a long exhale through his nose, extending his legs in front of him. He was in pretty deep and the fact that Suna had seemed to flirt with him a few times wasn’t exactly helping him tone down his attraction. These feelings had started a little bit over six months ago and they hadn’t stopped growing, to the point Osamu wondered if he could still call it a crush at this point. The young man let out a long, harsh sigh, shaking his head at how pathetic he was while opening his water bottle. The cold water felt like salvation on his tongue as he drank, thinking he might actually close right then since he probably wouldn’t make any more sales. He was ready to leave, almost drooling at the thought of a nice, long shower, but stopped dead in his track, almost squeezing the content of his bottle on his face.

His eyes had just landed on a familiar figure standing in front of him, one he actually wasn’t expecting to see anymore this night. 

He hadn’t noticed him approaching but he very much wished he had. Because now, as the object of his affection stood less than a meter away from him, there was no way he could hide his reaction at the sight offered to him. 

Suna was standing there, towering over him, dressed in a really loose, really large white tank top that let the side of his pectorals visible and white pants so tight he would probably need a crowbar to get out of them later. But the engineering student’s clothing wasn’t what made Osamu’s eyes go wide in awe. It was more due to the lines of neon red paint swirling around toned arms only to disappear under his tank top; it was because of the bluish highlighter dusted over his ever so alluring collarbones, calling the attention of whoever looked at him to them. It was the kitsune makeup in the same neon red, emphasizing the beautiful features of his face; it was the white eyeliner making his greenish eyes seem eerily fluorescent in the night.

Suna Rintarou looked like a god Osamu would gladly bow to. 

“Hi?” Suna finally said, thin eyebrow quirking up in interrogation, amusement clear in his voice.

“Hey, Suna.” The black haired man coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “How’re ya?”

And, well, that was the most awkward greeting to date. 

“I’m good. You?” 

“Fine. I’m fine.”

Suna snorted, eyes going up and down the body of the man in front of him before locking on his face again.

“You sure? You’re pretty red in the face.”

Forget what he said about being glad to bow to him. Osamu would’ve rather strangled him. 

“It’s like ninety degrees outside. Ya think it’s surprising?”

Suna just stared at him, mischief written all over his face as the corner of his lips trembled with a repressed smile. That kitsune make up fitted way to well.

“Mmh. No, not really,” the taller man drawled, eyes sliding towards the truck. “Can I get something or were you about to close up?”

When Suna turned his head towards him again, pretty eyes looking at him curiously, Osamu knew he had been caught staring again. And who could blame him, honestly? Who wouldn’t leer at their crush if they showed up in front of them looking like the neon version of a kitsune? No one. And Osamu was, in the end, as much of a sucker for pretty boys as his brother was. So instead of trying to talk himself out of it – it would’ve been useless, especially with Suna – he dusted non-existent dirt from his black pants and stood up, motioning for the engineering student to sit on the stool in his place.

He selected a couple of onigiris and a soda he knew the other man liked before stepping out of the truck again, chastising himself for his obviousness as he unfolded the second stool next to the first one. It was the one Atsumu had bought the last time he had come to visit his brother and helped him with the truck. His incessant complaints about having to stand all day – despite being a professional athlete – had grated on Osamu’s nerves to the point he had thrown his credit card to his twin, telling him to go buy a stool. He had come back with two. Tsumu was a whiny baby and an ass but Osamu couldn’t have denied the utility of a second stool right at this moment. 

They sat in silence as Suna ate his onigiris, not even asking Osamu what kind he had given him before diving in. He had passed by Onigiri Miya enough times for the black haired man to know what to get him. One umeboshi onigiri, one salmon onigiri and a can of strawberry lemonade was his typical before-party order. Speaking of party…

“Isn’t the party yer going to startin’ a bit late?”

“What do you mean?” 

It was Osamu’s turn to raise his eyebrow in question.

“Ya always come by before going out, you said it yerself. And with how yer dressed right now, yer probably not going on a night jog.”

Suna huffed a laugh but the slight pinch of his brows didn’t go unnoticed.

“You’re not wrong. One of my classmate is throwing a black light party in her parent’s condo to start summer break and she wanted us to wear glow-in-the-dark make up, so…” he shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink. “But I’m going home now.”

Osamu perked up at that. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. My friends bailed on me after five minutes. Aran noticed Kita-san almost immediately and literally made a bee line for him and Satori disappeared soon after him to go make out with Mattsun. You know, the tall one with messy hair and perpetual bedroom eyes that came with us that one time at the isakaya?” 

Oh, he remembered him, alright. Matsukawa Issei. Mattsun for his friends. The guy had seen right through Osamu in barely five minutes of knowing him. _You’re pretty obvious, you know?_ is the first thing he told him. Needless to say Osamu had avoided him from then on. 

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Didn’t feel like staying after that,” Suna said, averting his eyes.

The small frown on his face was still there when he began eating again. There seemed to be more to it than just his friends leaving him alone at a party but Osamu didn’t want to pry. Sometimes he felt like it wasn’t his place to, even if they were friends, especially because the dark haired man had always struck him as a rather private person. He wasn’t going to force his friend to talk. So he just observed him, everything around them dissolving into blur of colors and noises as Osamu admired the man sitting next to him. 

The sight took his breath away. Red light coming from the neon of his own truck and the shop nearby came together to throw a veil of mystery over the man, making his fair skin look like it was glowing. Despite the sinister aura the red halo gave to this whole scene, Osamu thought he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and couldn’t help his eyes roaming over the other’s body with reverence. He really couldn’t. Not with how the how the light made the color of the paint on his body more saturated as it followed the curves of his muscles; not with how the shades thrown over his figures and obscuring the dips and hollows of his features made him look like he was sculpted out of jasper. And especially not with how the two, thin red lines painted on his cheekbones highlighted his whole face, as if they were made to be there, as if they belonged there, to remind the people around him of what kind of spirit walked among them.

Suna looked… Ethereal. Mesmerizing. Osamu would've never been able to tear his eyes away from this spectacle, not even if his life had depended on it. 

However, fingers snapping right in front of his nose brought him back to the harsh reality of the midsummer in Tokyo. 

"What?" 

"You spaced out on me for good minute there. Are you sure you're ok?" 

Suna's frown deepened. He seemed worried. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit tired." Lies.

The dark haired man's worry didn't seem to lessen so Osamu let a small, rare smile stretch his lips. Pretty eyes went down his face, going infinitesimally wider when they landed on his lips. 

"Anyway," Suna croaked, averting his eyes again as he cleared his throat. "I was saying I wasn't really in the mood for going out anyway, so I guess it's a good thing they left me alone." 

Osamu ticked.

 _Oh?_

"Really?" 

The engineering student sighed, slouching forward more. 

"Yeah. Remember the guy from my structure and mechanical engineering class? The one I went on several dates with? He kind of dumped me over text two days ago." 

"Sorry to hear that," Osamu tried. 

Suna just shrugged at that, running a hand through his hair and humming absentmindedly.

“Hmm. Apparently, I’m, and I quote, “cute but too apathetic”. That’s funny, because it’s not the first time people I date tell me that.”

“What?”

It came out harsher than Osamu intended. He didn’t exactly blame the other man for the surprised look he gave him, eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline, visibly startled. It didn’t stop him from rambling anyway.

“It’s their loss if they think that,” he started, frowning. “Yer pretty laid back, yeah, but yer also funny, even if you’re just being a little shit fifty percent of the time. Yer smart and nice and really observant because you always notice when something’s wrong like that time I was three seconds away from havin’ a breakdown and you took the time to talk to me even though you had classes. People saying yer too apathetic are just dicks because they don’t take the time to learn to know you. You deserve better than someone dating ya only fer your looks. I mean, don’t get me wrong, yer more than pretty but-”

Osamu stopped talking abruptly, closing his mouth with a click of teeth as he stared in horror at Suna, realizing what he had just said. But, strangely enough, the man beside him didn’t look offended or uncomfortable. He just seemed surprised, and pleasantly so, if the way the corners of his lips lifted slightly was anything to go by. Still, Osamu didn’t want to assume so he just sat there, ramrod straight, gazing warily at Suna. That was when the taller man decided to lean towards Osamu, staring at him through the lashes of his oh so gorgeous, hooded eyes, sly smirk splitting his face. The hushed, husky tone of his voice when he talked again sent shivers down the black haired man’s spine.

“I got dumped two days ago and you’re already confessing to me? Isn’t it a bit improper?”

The young man’s eyes went wide at that, heat exploding in his face as he tried to deny but it ended up being a stuttering mess of half words and high pitched, offended sounds. Suna’s cheeks puffed out with restrained laughter until he couldn’t hold it in anymore, laughing out loud, easy and free, in the middle of the street and Osamu just stared, unable to say anything as blood continued to rush towards his face. He was probably as red as a tomato at this point. If Atsumu had been there, he would’ve been laughing his ass off too and, knowing his twin, he would’ve also kept this as teasing material for the rest of their lives. Fortunately, Atsumu was still in Hyogo.

“Oh god,” Suna said after another good minute. “I haven’t laughed that much in… a while actually. You should’ve seen your face. Never thought you’d look this cute, all flustered and embarrassed.”

_Wait, cute?_

“Oi-” Osamu tried to interrupt, but the dark haired man kept going anyway.

“But I’m wasn’t that sad to begin with. I was more upset by the fact that the dude dumped me by text than anything else and seeing him at the party kind of soured my mood. That’s it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

 _Then maybe_ … Osamu bit his lip, averting his eyes as he mumbled:

“How much time then?”

He was met with silence. Turning his eyes towards his friend again, he found Suna staring at him questioningly, head tilted to the side.

“How much time should I wait before askin’ ya out on a date?” he repeated, more clearly.

Stilling himself for rejection, he almost missed the soft snort Suna let out. A small, genuine smile appeared on the engineering student’s face and Osamu didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

“I don’t know,” Suna said, grabbing his phone from his pants’ back pocket to check the time. “Let’s say in twelve hours. When I’m completely sober and you’re not half dead because of work.”

His smile didn’t falter. He wasn’t rejecting Osamu. The latter let out a deep sigh, relieved that he hadn’t just ruined a good friendship. _Not how I expected the whole night to go but, can’t say I’m disappointed._ He couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot.

“Okay. I’ll text you tomorrow then.”

“Okay,” Suna agreed with a nod.

He stood up then, throwing away his paper towel and bottle in the trash can Osamu always put next to his truck and turned around. There was a glint of something strange in his eyes. Hesitation? Caution? It was unusual. But before Osamu could try and understand what it meant, the dark haired man bowed down to his level and pressed his lips lightly against the corner of his mouth, murmuring “ _see you later_ ” against his skin.

Osamu watched him go then, too dumbfounded to react. But even in his daze, he didn’t fail to notice the paintings on Suna’s nape and shoulder blades and how it showed really nicely how the muscles of his back moved as he brought a hand to his back pocket to place his phone in it, red paint glowing under the city lights. He continued to stare, long after Suna had disappeared in the crowd, thinking happily to himself:

_I’m the luckiest man in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
